


Little Rings

by Wearingdeantoprom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bondage, Cock Ring, Dom Castiel, Dom/sub, M/M, Pain Kink, Piercing, Piercings, Praise Kink, Sub Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:03:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8335501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wearingdeantoprom/pseuds/Wearingdeantoprom
Summary: Castiel does an aesthetic favor for his sub





	

“Its okay Sam. You are doing very well for me.” Castiel's voice in the sterile room was a rumble. Distant thunder. Diamonds rolling over velvet. It made Sam shiver. His voice alone. Shivering made his skin peak. It made his toes curl and the metal on his back to shift in his skin. The feel of the metal moving in his flesh made him shiver more. An endless circle, but then that was the point wasn't it?

Castiel ran his fingers down Sam's spine. The pads of his fingertips were rough against Sam's skin. He feeltso sensitive. So very sensitive. Everything was so intense.

“ are you ready Sam.” Castiel's voice was tender but Sam could hear the stern promise behind it.

“Yeah.”

“ Whats that?”

“ Y-yes Sir.”

“ Good Boy.”

Sam shifted in his position, moaning a little. The praise sang through him. He was collared and leashed. His leash pulled tight and tied to a bolt in the floor. There was an anal hook in his ass attached to a rope tied to a hook in the ceiling. Sam's hands were bound in front of him. His cock hung hard and straining against a cock ring as he knelt on the floor.

He could feel Castiel pinch the skin of his back between two fingers. He could hear the angel's breath. How it hitched when the needle pressed against Sam's skin. How it pressed against the skin's elasticity before giving and pressing through. Sam hissed in pleasure/pain, his cock twitching. There was a little puddle of pre-cum on the floor beneath him.

“ Good Boy.” Castiel breathed reverently. Sam adored the praise. Lived for it. Castiel lined a stainless steel hoop up with the needle and pushed it through. Another hiss. From Sam. That one stung a little. His hole clenched around the unforgiving metal of the anal hook.

He had always wanted to get these piercings done. The ones down the back so you could tie ribbons like a corset. He just never knew that his lover would be willing to do it for him. Castiel eagerly took on the role of master. Sam shouldn't have doubted that he would be into this.

The angel bent and pressed a kiss between Sam's shoulder blades. His hands smoothed down the planes of Sam's waist. “ Ready?”

“ Yes Sir.”

The next ring made Sam come despite the cock ring.


End file.
